Aquaman
|alias= Aquaman King of Atlantis |DOB= |DOD= |affiliation= Justice League Atlantis |family= |status= Alive |actor= Jason Momoa |movie= Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Suicide Squad (photograph) Justice League (unreleased) Aquaman (unreleased) }} Arthur Curry, born with the Atlantean name Orin, is the king of Atlantis, as well as the superhero known as Aquaman. While initially unwilling and hostile, Aquaman would eventually be recruited by Batman and Wonder Woman to be a member of the Justice League, in order to help defend Earth against the imminent alien invasion of Steppenwolf and his Parademon army. Biography Early Life Arthur Curry was born to human Thomas Curry and an Atlantean woman. This heritage caused Arthur to develop many superhuman powers as he grows up, though his ignorance regarding how to handle them induces Arthur to become a very conflicted individual, with internal struggles. ''Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Lex Luthor kept an eye on Aquaman, as he did with other recorded Meta Humans. They recorded a video of Aquaman, while he hid inside a wrecked ship in a Pacific Ocean trench near Tonga. The camera showed him emerging from the shadows displaying blue eye-shine, and then aiming his trident and stabbing it, while another showed him swimming fast enough to cause an underwater sonic boom. Suicide Squad Amanda Waller's Files After her Suicide Squad successfully defeats the mystical duo of Enchantress and Incubus in Midway City and save her, Amanda Waller meets up with her situational ally Bruce Wayne, asking him to take care of the rumors following the aftermath of the calamitous events, and in exchange, she gives Bruce her files on multiple notable metahumans, including that of Aquaman, the Flash, and Enchantress. Justice League Meeting Bruce Wayne Bruce Wayne learns from Amanda Waller's files that Arthur Curry visits a village (as a mysterious "stranger from the sea") during the winter, bringing fish to feed the hungry, always coming on the King tide. On the day right after the King tide, Bruce arrives at the village and asks to speak with Arthur. When Arthur reveals himself to be there, standing among the villagers, Bruce lets the latter know that an impending enormous threat is coming to the world, and asks Arthur to join the Justice League under his leadership. Arthur, however, is hostile, proceeding to angrily lift and pin Bruce against the wall, ultimately refusing to join. Aquaman ''To be added Personality Initially, Arthur Curry is a very conflicted individual, struggling with the fact that he has superhuman powers which he doesn't know how to handle, due to him having not been trained. Hence, Arthur grows up feeling alienated from both the human and Atlantean worlds, feeling trapped between them, yet having the responsibility of protecting both.Aquaman: Exclusive First look by the CW Arthur is thus somewhat gruff and gloomy, initially unwilling to accept Batman's offer to join the Justice League. Despite his somewhat gloomy exterior however, Arthur is ultimately a selfless and compassionate person, indicated by him frequenting a certain village during the winter, in order to feed its hungry inhabitants with fish. Powers and Abilities Powers= *'Atlantean Physiology:' Being half-Atlantean, Aquaman is an extremely powerful being, especially when exposed to water. **'Super Strength:' Aquaman has incredible superhuman strength, though not quite on the same level as that of Superman or Wonder Woman, making him the third strongest member of the Justice League.DC Films Presents: The Dawn of the Justice League His strength allows Aquaman to easily lift and pin Batman against a wall (hard enough to make the latter grunt), to stand without being moved by huge ocean waves, and to easily stab and destroy an underwater LexCorp drone with his Trident. **'Super Durability:' Aquaman is incredibly durable, as he is able to withstand immense underwater pressures. **'Marine Communication:' Aquaman is able to communicate with sea life. **'Underwater Breathing:' Aquaman, due to his Atlantean heritage, can naturally breathe underwater. **'Super Speed': While underwater, Aquaman can swim at supersonic speeds, managing to thus successfully escape from an underwater LexCorp drone and cause a sonic boom in the water. |-| Weaknesses= *'Dehydration:' Aquaman's biggest weakness is dehydration, since after spending a considerable time without exposure to water, he will gradually weaken, making himself easier to defeat. Hence, while still superhuman, Aquaman is not quite as strong on land as he is underwater. |-| Equipment= *'Trident:' Aquaman's primary weapon, which, due to its nature, is one of the extreme few weapons that can actually injure the otherwise invulnerable Kryptonian Superman.[http://www.themarysue.com/zack-snyder-defends-aquaman-batman-v-superman-date/ Zack Snyder Defends Aquaman’s Honor - The Mary Sue] Relationships Family *Father *Mother Allies *Justice League **Batman - recruiter and leader **Wonder Woman **Flash **Cyborg *Atlanteans **Nuidis Vulko - scientific adviser **Mera Enemies *Steppenwolf **Parademons *Black Manta Trivia *According to Jason Momoa, Aquaman is the only member of the Justice League to technically be "both a human and a god."Aquaman: Exclusive First look by the CW *While hiding in dark of the wrecked ship, he displayed blue colored eye-shine, similar to raccoons, cats or dogs. *Arthur and Bruce Wayne both have fathers named Thomas. Gallery Promotional Images Aquaman promo - Unite the Seven.png|First look at Jason Momoa as Aquaman. Concept Art aquaman concept art1.jpg aquaman concept art2.jpg References Category:Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice characters Category:Justice League characters Category:Aquaman characters Category:Justice League members Category:Atlanteans Category:Heroes Category:Metahumans